narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karina Koyomata
Karina Koyomata (カリナコジョマタ, Koyomata Karina) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure who appears to be very confident in herself and her overall ability to succeed. Although she is constantly underestimated by her opponents because of her extraordinary beauty and graceful mannerism, Karina is in fact, trained as a sage and is therefore one of the village's most powerful ninja. She was not placed on a three-man squad after graduating from the Ninja Academy, but was trained under her great-uncle, Jiraiya, as a student and apprentice. Background Being orphaned at a very young age had a large impact on the way that Karina treated and perceived other people; a trait that made her popular amongst her peers and teachers, as well as the villagers. Her mother, Kegare, was legendarily beautiful and an extremely talented kunoichi whose reputation skyrocketed during the Third Great Shinobi World War. Their relationship was a close one, according to Karina, whose favorite childhood pastime was listening to her mother retell stories of her own life. In addition to this, Kegare also instilled in her daughter the true meaning of friendship and hard work, going on to explain that without neither, Karina would only be destined for failure. On her way home from school one evening, Karina noticed Naruto sitting by himself on a swing. She instantly recognized him as the boy most of the students and their parents shunned away and she began to feel sorry for him. After introducing herself, she offered him to a bowl of ramen, which he accepted without hestitation. While they are eating, Naruto tells her his dream of one day becoming the Hokage of their village, and to his surprise, Karina encourages him to do so, stating that she has complete faith in him and reminding him that he is only as strong as he believes he is. Although she befriended the least popular kid in their year, Karina remained the most well-liked student during her academy years, essentially because of her good looks, respectful approach, impressive intelligence, and unusually high level of maturity. She would eventually graduate at the top of her class, her progress greatly impressing the Third Hokage, whom Karina was easily a favorite of. So much, in fact, that he ultimately decides that she would be better off training under the careful watch of her great-uncle, Jiraiya, who he deemed as the only one qualified for the task. Personality For the most part, Karina is known for her unyeilding determination to never give up no matter what. She will not hesitate to take action when someone she loves or cares for is in danger and she will immediately engage in combat regardless of who her opponent is or how outnumbered she happens to be. Her unwavering loyalty and compassion towards her comrades and village comes from her firm ideology in the Will of Fire, believing that love is the true key to universal peace. However, Karina is not above taking a life and is able to do so without so much as a second thought. Her mother's death causes her to become merciless whenever she is placed in a life-threatening situation and has also made Karina feel as if she has to fight every battle as if it might be her last.. Karina has also been regarded to as having a warm, care-free atmosphere about her and is noted as an overall kind-hearted and a highly likeable person and has hardly ever lost her temper. When she was younger, on the other hand, Shikamaru Nara considered her to be excessively annoying, mostly due to her consistently voicing her opinion in how he should spend his leisure time, and would often refer to her as the naggiest of 'em all, doing everything he could to avoid coming in contact with her. As time progresses, he comes to realize that instead of trying to boss him around like he'd always thought, Karina was only looking out for his best interest (though he later suggests that she should've done it in a more 'loving' manner). In battle, Karina will heedlessly take charge of any situation, even those she knows she is incapable of controlling; feeling that by doing so she will be taken seriously by her opponents and will no longer be looked upon as a burden in constant need of saving, whether it be Jiraiya or Naruto coming to her rescue. Her intentions are supported by her strong desire to one day be highly respected amongst the five great nations. She also, as Jiraiya has stated many times before, holds dangerously high pride in her sexuality and becomes deeply offended whenever she is taken lightly because of it. Despite her being just about the strongest female shinobi hailing from Konoha, Karina is always under the impression that she has something to prove, feeling that once she has finally done so, Jiraiya will have taken interest in training her. Appearance Karina loves to swim, and as such, she keeps her physical appearance in top shape. Similar to her mother, she is undeniably beautiful, possessing the same cascading raven-black hair and glowing olive complexion, though her feirce, electric blue eyes seem to be her most reknowned characteristic. Like her mother before her, Karina also has been recognized for her slenderly curvaceous figure, much to the dismay of Jiraiya, and will often use it to her advantage when in battle with a male opponent. But, because she is unable to find love, Karina is somewhat insecure and because of this, does as much as she can to stay fit. As a Genin, Karina never cared too much about the way she looked, and normally wore baggy clothing that didn't compliment her. Her usual outfit consisted mainly of a backwards baseball cap that she wore over a messy ponytail and her forehead protector placed around her upper right arm, though as time passes, she doesn't show much interest in wanting to wear it and is hardly ever shown with it on. In later years, Karina would disown her somewhat tomboyish clothing and opted for a more revealing wardrobe; plain black pants with a slight flare and a tight white tank-top. Her alternate attire varies, as Karina can be superficial. While she is not out on missions, she prefers wearing blue jeans, a brown belt and a tight pink shirt with a deep v-neck. She is never seen without the silver locket necklace Naruto bought for her during his two year absense, as well as a platnium charm bracelet that Jiraiya gave to her as a gift for her thirteenth birthday. Quotes (to Jiraiya) "You promised you'd teach me the Rasengan technique when you weren't busy!" (to Naruto) "Remember; you're only as strong as you believe you are... if you think that you have what it takes to become the next Hokage, then so do I." (to Naruto) "I think you'll make a great Hokage someday." (to Pain) "Don't worry. I'll make sure you suffer before I kill you." (to Sasuke) ''"You're not as alone as you think." (to Jiraiya) "Shadow clones?! I can do that blind-folded with my hands tied behine my back. Teach me something that'll make everyone take me seriously." (to Killer Bee) "I'm so sorry for my disobedience. If I'd just listened... is my father angry with me?" Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Jonin Category:Leaf Ninja